Fallen Leaves
by welas asih
Summary: Memulainya lagi dan lagi. Akankah Hyunseung mampu meruntuhkan dinding kebencian yang dibangun Junhyung untuknya. Akankah persahabatan atau kisah mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu. Akankah keterlibatan sahabat mereka menjernihkan kesalah pahaman mereka? JunSeung.


Fanfic ini bener-bener cuma imajinasi saya. Bahasa dan kalimat masih amburadul. Sebenarnya saya cuma pembaca. Tapi saya haus akan fanfic JunSeung. Tapi saya belum bisa menemukan Oasis yang bisa menghilangkan kerinduan saya. Karna jarang sekali fanfic Junseung. Bisa dibilang malah tak ada lagi sekarang.

Hyunseung mengetuk ragu pintu di depan nya. Jantung nya berdegub cepat. Dipererat nya genggaman pada kantong plastik di tangan kirinya. Saat pintu akhirnya di buka, Hyunseung hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya ragu. Canggung. Orang di depan nya ini selalu membawa hawa canggung saat di dekatnya.

'Ayo, masuk.! Doojoonie sudah datang juga'.

Hyunseung tahu Junhyung,orang yang berada di depan nya itu juga tak menatapnya. Semuanya memang selalu seperti ini sejak.. sejak kejadian itu. Hyunseung berjalan pelan di belakang Junhyung.

'Hai Seung' sapa DooJoon yang sedang duduk sambil menatap se ekor anjing yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai. Hyunseung langsung duduk di samping Doojoon. Ia letak kan kantong plastik yang tadi ia bawa di samping sofa. Sementara Junhyung, sang pemilik rumah duduk di lantai sambil memeluk anjing kesayangnya itu.

'Hyungnim-ah.. bermain denganku saja' Doojoon mendekati Junhyung dan anjingnya. Doojoon mencoba memeluk(?) Hyungnim, namun Hyungnim langsung berlari dari Doojoon.

'Mereka lama sekali sih' cemberut Junhyung sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

'Yeoseobie,Kikwangie dan Dongwoonie sebentar lagi pasti sampai Jun ah' tutur Doojoon. Ya, Junhyung,Hyunseung,Doojoon,Yeoseob,Kikwang dan Dongwoon adalah teman sejak SMP dan karna hari mereka libur semester sampai 2 minggu ke depan,akhirnya mereka mengadakan pertemuan di Apartemen Junhyung untuk membahas liburan bersama. Sekarang mereka sudah kuliah Semester 3.

Tak lama kemudian,terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Junhyung langsung bergegas membukakan pintu.

'Ya,Hyungnim pasti senang bermain bersama Yanggaeng'

'Tentu saja. Dia manis sepertiku kan, Junnie'

'Ya Seobie,jangan menggoda kekasihku.!'

Hyunseung dapat mendengar percakapan Junhyung,Yeoseob dan Kikwang. Mata Hyunseung menatap sayu pada Hyungnim yang sedang berguling-guling dilantai.

'Jun-ah.. mereka manis bukan. Bermain bersama seperti itu' Yeoseob menatap Hyungnim dan Yanggaeng yg sedang bermain di lantai.

'Bagaimana kalau kita panggil mereka.' kata Doojun bersemangat.

'Panggil?' tanya Kikwang bingung.

'Panggil mereka bersama. Lalu lihat, mereka akan berlari pada siapa?' terang Doojun. Hyunseung hanya mengangguk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Dimulai dari Yanggaeng.. kita duduk berjajar dilantai.' perintah Doojun yang langsung dilakukan oleh mereka berlima. Mereka ber enam duduk berjajar. Junhyung, Yeoseob, Doojun, Dongwoon, Kikwang, Hyunseung.

'Mulai'

'Yanggaeng-ie' panggil mereka bersamaan. Mereka menatap penuh harap pada anjing mani itu. Dan Yanggaeng akhirnya berlari ke arah Yeoseob yang disambut senyum gembira terkulum di bibir Yeoseob.

'Yay..' Yeoseob mencium Yanggaeng. Yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan Yeoseob. Setelah itu Yeoseob melepaskan Yanggaeng dengan memamerkan senyum bangganya.

'Mulai'

'Hyungnim-ah'

Hyungnim hanya mondar mandir di depan mereka ber enam. Dan itu membuat mereka ber enam makin gemas dan harap harap cemas. Hingga akhirnya Hyungnim mendekat ke arah Hyunseung yang membuat mereka semua terkejut. Junhyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa. Hyunseung menggendong Hyungnim lalu dikecupnya pipi Hyungnim. I miss U.

'Haha.. Jun-ie. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu.' Kikwang mengambil Hyungnim dari pelukan Hyunseung. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Junhyung. Ia memberikan Hyungnim pada Junhyung. Kikwang mengelus kepala Hyungnim lembut.

'Yaks.. Jangan bermesraan di depan kami,Hyung' protes Dongwoon yang disambut gelak tawa dari mereka.

'Makanya, cepat cari kekasih Woon-ie' Yeoseob menjulurkan lidahnya pada Dongwoon.

'Kekasihku direbut Kikwang hyung..'

'Ehh..'

'Junhyungi hyung beraninya berpaling..' Kata Dongwoon sambil tersenyum jahil.

'Baiklah.. Ah sepertinya aku harus menelpon Mir,' Junhyung berpura-pura mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

'Yaks Hyung.. jangan!' teriak Dongwoon yang membuat mereka tertawa.

'Astaga, Seung-ie. Toilet paper,Tisseu,telur,ramen,Pembersih, lap dan barang -barang dapur. Kantong plastik yang kau bawa, kenapa, kenapa kau membawakan barang-barang itu?' tanya Yeoseob yang sedang membuka barang bawaan yang mereka bawa untuk Junhyung. Hyunseung hanya tersenyum canggung.

'Tapi, sebentar.! Sepertinya Junhyung tak memiliki apa-apa di kulkas. Dan barang bawaanmu benar-benar tepat.'

'Hmm apa.. apa kau..?

'Aish.. Seob-ie. Aku lapar. Yang lain juga pasti sudah menunggu kita. Ayo buka ayam dan makanan lain yang dibawa Doojunie dan Kikwangie.'

Yeoseob masih menatap Hyunseung penuh selidik.

'Ingat tidak hyung. Dulu saat kita kelas 1 SMA, saat kita tinggal di asrama bersama-sama. Aku kangen masa-masa itu'celoteh Dongwoon yang dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain. Mereka ber enam tiduran dilantai apartemen Junhyung.

'Dulu kita begitu ramai sampai penghuni asrama yang lain akan menggedor pintu kamar kita agar kita diam. wkwk' Mereka menerawang masa-masa itu.

'Dan Junhyung hyung akan marah-marah saat kita tak membereskan tempat tidur kita. Tapi sebelum nya dia dan Hyunseung hyung membereskan semua itu'

Hyunseung ingat betul, ia selalu mengerjakan segala hal bersama Junhyung. Bahkan dia yang biasanya tak peduli dengan kebersihan yang lain, terpaksa ikut membantu Junhyung membersihkan tempat tidur yang lain nya. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Junhyung. Ia juga tak tega jika Junhyung mengerjakan itu semua sendiri.

'Kadang aku kangen Junhyung dan Hyunseung yang marah-marah karna hal itu' Yeoseob cekikan setelah mengatakannya. Mereka sibuk dalam pikiran tentang masa-masa itu.

Ponsel Hyunseung bergetara

From:Hyuna

Seung. Cepat datang kemari. I need your help. :'(

Hyunseung sebenarnya enggan untuk pergi tapi..

'Guys. Aku harus pulang sekarang..' pamit Hyunseung pada yang lainnya.

'Eh.. kenapa hyung?' tanya Dongwoon.

'Your girlfriend.? right?' tanya Doojun agak ketus.

'Doojun' tegur Yeoseob setelah mendengar nada dingin Doojun.

'Maaf!' Hyunseung beranjak pergi.

'Kenapa Hyunseung masih saja bertahan bersama Hyuna. Hyuna hanya seperti mempermainkan Hyunseung hyung. Menyuruh hyung ini itu..' kesal Dongwoon.

Hyunseung masih dapat mendengar perkataan Dongwoon. Hyunseung menghela nafas panjang.


End file.
